


Forbidden Romances in High School

by MitsukiOkami



Category: VIXX
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2020-02-27 07:41:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18734617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MitsukiOkami/pseuds/MitsukiOkami
Summary: A new student arrives at school - Yay!Ahri hopes for a calm high school life but soon realizes her world is getting turned upside down. She finds her thoughts meddled up with the young PE teacher and tries to avoid the inevitable - god damn you, heart!Next to that, she discovers a hidden romance between collegues and befriends a shy girl who starts to learn to be more like herself.Rated mature for possible future content~





	Forbidden Romances in High School

**Author's Note:**

> my first fanfic posted on ao3, and I'm doing this spontaneously.  
> I hope it's not too bad and to somebody's liking.  
> I'm happy if you could leave a comment below of what you maybe liked and what not and how I could improve. Thanks!

The school was bigger than Ahri had imagined.  
Multiple buildings were on the property and she was unsure if everything belonged to the school. She felt her future crumble already, never being able to find her own classroom. In her hand, a tiny letter with her own handwriting told her to enter the main building and talk to the person behind the counter, they would lead her to the teacher's office. She took a deep breath before she stepped through the giant front door.

Inside, her eyes wandered around, looking up high walls decorated with huge tapestries, a big bouquet of flowers placed in every possible corner. To her right, she noticed the counter, behind it sitting a young blond woman discussing something with a young man with a big nose and brown hair, his lips full and his eyes extremely beautiful. When she stepped closer, they looked up.  
"Oh my, you must be the new student! The headmaster told me you would arrive today", the woman said with a slight melody in her voice, letting Ahri know, that she was more excited than herself.

The young man interrupted her before she could continue. "A new student?" His brown eyes lit up and his lips curled into a big smile. "Oh, such good news so early in the morning! Is she in my class?" His voice was even more melodic than the woman's one. It was impossible not to look at him with his wide eyes, looking at her in excitement. Confused, Ahri looked back at him, but was too amazed by his pretty face to say something.

"No, she is in Mr. Cha's class", the woman explained but rolled her eyes when she got no answer. "Mr. Lee! Get yourself together please! You are scaring our new student away!" She nudged his side and made him fall onto his knees in an exaggerated way,

"But why isn't such a pretty young lady in my class?" Ahri was unsure if she saw it right but yep, he pouted.

Again, the woman rolled her eyes. "Because she didn't chose music as her main class but biology."

He protested, "What? But Hakyeon doesn't teach biology!" Like a child not getting his sweets, he stomped with his foot.

As soon as she glared at him, he fell silent. "His class is the only one with one empty seat in his room. And besides!", she jumped up from her seat but was still just as tiny, "In front of the students, we don't talk about our colleagues with their first name." Her glare got darker and Ahri felt as if the whole entrance hall suddenly got colder.

"I-I understand", Mr. Lee stuttered, "Can you forgive me, Mrs. Park...?" Using his puppy eyes, she calmed a little but it barely affected her otherwise.

"It would be a great help if you could guide this Miss to the teacher's office and let Mr. Cha do the rest." Her smile was cute but it had a dangerous hint to it.

He stammered, "Alright, I'm off then...!" He jumped from behind the counter and stepped very close to the student. "I'm Mr. Lee Jaehwan. I'm teaching music in this school and also am in charge of a small theatre group after school is over. Maybe you come visit me some time?"  
His smile was sweet and his face friendly and... just him in general. He looked incredibly handsome and Ahri silently begged for not every teacher in here to be this good looking. Her nod made him smile even wider and soon he softly pat her shoulder, a small gesture to tell her to follow him. The melodic voice of this young teacher made it sound like a musical - as if this whole school would be his stage.  
While following him and listen more to his voice than his words, she continued to look around, still overwhelmed to say something.

From the corner of her eye, she caught a glimpse of another young man, his hair chestnut brown, kneeling down to tie up his shoe. When he stood up, she stopped breathing for the second their eyes met. It went too fast to catch every detail of him but the intense look on his face caught her off guard. It wasn't his looks that stole her breath away but his aura. It was hard to describe but it felt like he was pulling her closer, even though she walked in a different direction. Even when she turned her back to him, it still seemed to pull on her body. When she finally dared to turn around again, he was gone.


End file.
